The present invention relates to the new and distinct cultivar of spike speedwell, botanically known as Veronica spicata ‘Blue Skywalker’, and hereinafter referred to as the cultivar ‘Blue Skywalker’ or the “new plant”. The new plant was hybridized in the summer of 2012 by the inventor at a wholesale perennial nursery in Zeeland, Mich., USA, with ‘White Wands’ U.S. Plant Pat. No. 27,632 as the female parent and an unreleased proprietary hybrid known as K07-32-109 as the male parent. The cross was performed on Jun. 29, 2012 and the individual seedling that was ultimately named ‘Blue Skywalker’ was identified by the breeder code 12-37-01 throughout the trial period.
The new plant has been asexually propagated by shoot tip cuttings at the same nursery in the greenhouses in Zeeland, Mich., since the summer of 2014 with subsequent asexually propagated plants found to be identical to the original selection with all the same traits as the original. seedling.
No plants of Veronica ‘Blue Skywalker’ have been sold or disclosed by this or any other name, in this country or anywhere in the world, prior to one year from the filing of this application, with the exception of that was sold or disclosed within one year of the filing of this application and which was either derived directly or indirectly from the inventor.